Pale'la (episode)
Pale'la (Buried Secrets) is the 15th episode of Season 4 of the 2010 remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis While Five-0 investigates the murder of a real estate agent whose body was found in the walls of one of his listings, Danny is thrown when his mother comes to Oahu with shocking news. Plot Five-0 investigates the murder of estate agent Guy Ingram, whose mummified remains were found behind the wall of one of the houses he was selling. Ballistics match a weapon used previously that was supposedly confiscated and destroyed. They then realize that one of the employees of the smelter, George Moku, is selling those guns. He admits to selling the gun to Gerard Burns, a defense attorney, who admits to killing Ingram and Burns' wife after learning they had an affair and planned to run away. The remains of Burns's wife who went missing a few months previously are later discovered behind the wall of a house. Meanwhile, reporter Shawn Hutten presses Grover about his past in Chicago. Grover finally confesses to McGarrett about the real reason why he moved to Hawaii: Grover previously worked an intense hostage situation involving a suicidal young father, but, despite Grover's efforts, the man wound up killing himself and his young son as well. Danny's mother Clara Williams pays a visit and has some shocking news for her son: she's divorcing his father. Notes * Clara Williams, Danny's mother is introduced for the first time. ** Danny refers to his parents as Ma and Pa * Lou and Steve connect when discussing having to deal with the aftermath of their decisions and their PTSD. * In a deleted scene, Steve talks about his best friend Freddie Hart and how his death still affects him when he attends an anonymous group for military who suffer from PTSD. Quotes Steve McGarrett: That them? Danny Williams: No, it's not them. When it's them, I'll tell you. You keep asking me every two seconds. Steve McGarrett: You okay? You seem nervous. You all right? Danny Williams: I'm not n... I'm excited, okay? I'm very excited. This is the first time my parents are coming to see me since I moved here, so I am excited, okay? And maybe slightly nervous for having to spend seven days in a small space with these two people, okay? They're both very impulsive, excitable, big personalities. They can lose their temper at the drop of a hat. Steve McGarrett: (straight faced) Ah. So they're nothing like you. Danny Williams: Where's, uh ... Steve McGarrett: (to Clara) yeah. Danny Williams: where's Pa, Ma? You, uh, stuff him in one of those big bags? Clara Williams: Yeah, about that, he couldn't make it this trip. But we'll talk about that later. Danny Williams: What do you mean he couldn't make the trip? What happened? Is he okay? What's going on? Clara Williams: Yeah, yeah. He's fine. Danny Williams: Okay, so wh.. so why didn't he come? Clara Williams: We'll talk about it later. (trying to move on to another subject) (Steve gets one of his faces going) Danny Williams: (impatient/irritated) Ma, just talk about it now. Just tell me why he didn't come. Clara Williams: (resigned) Okay. Um I'm leaving your father. We're getting a divorce. (Danny leans in in surprise/befuddlement) (Steve gets big eyes and the "Oh Sh*t" face then grabs a breath and exudes awkwardness) Steve McGarrett: (on the exhale) Okay... I'm gonna... I'm gonna go somewhere else. (Looking and pointing at the porter) Hey, you need a hand with those? (Steve walks away with the porter and the luggage) Clara Williams: So, did he lose his license? Danny Williams: Ma, please, just stop. Please. Enough. Clara Williams: Excuse me. I don't get it. If this is your car, then why is he driving it? Steve McGarrett: We have an arrangement, you see. Danny Williams: We have what? An arran.. No, we don't have an arrangement. An arrangement would require my cooperation, which we definitely do not have. What we have, is me as a passenger in my car all the time. Clara Williams: He has never been good with sharing. Steve McGarrett: (incredulous sarcasm) Really? Danny Williams: Wait, that's not true. That's not true at all. I'm.. I'm very good at sharing. Clara Williams: Oh, speaking of which, I do not want you calling them (Danny's sisters) about this, do you hear me? I'm gonna tell them in person. Danny Williams: You do that because I'll tell you what's gonna happen: Clara Williams: What? Danny Williams: you're gonna tell 'em and they're gonna lose their mind. They're gonna freak out. Clara Williams: Oh. Wow. Danny Williams: Just so you know. Clara Williams: As opposed to what you're doing, right? Danny Williams: I'm not freaking out, if that's what you mean, okay? This is a completely legitimate response to some very upsetting news. Clara Williams: You know, you're very dramatic, honey. Really. (Steve scratches his head and exudes being uncomfortable as they pull up to Danny's house) Clara Williams: Mmm, Nice house. (Steve's phone rings) Steve McGarrett: (Excited/enthusiastic) Hey, Chin, hey. We catch we catch a case or what? Great. No, great. Send me the address. I'll be right there. All right, good. (Steve hangs up) Steve McGarrett: I got to go. Uh, got to get to a crime scene. Danny Williams: Lucky you. Clara Williams: Well, it was very nice to meet you. I'll, I'll see you again, right? Steve McGarrett: I hope so. (Steve quickly gets out of the car) Clara Williams: Bye. (With the drivers door still open, Steve bends over to speak to Danny) Steve McGarrett: Oh, hey, have fun. (Steve literally runs to his truck to leave the awkward scene and takes off spinning his tires) Steve McGarrett: All right, I've seen enough, Max. Let's get him out of there. Dr. Max Bergman: As you wish. (Max puts on safety glasses, face mask and is given a reciprocating saw to cut into the wall) (Max suddenly turns around, holding the reciprocating saw above his head) Dr. Max Bergman: ARRRRRR (Kono gets big eyes looking at him) (Chin fights to hold back a smile) Dr. Max Bergman: Who am I? (horror movie music plays in the background while Max revs the saw) Steve McGarrett: (straight faced) Someone who's about to get shot? (Max drops the saw down to his side) Dr. Max Bergman: Leatherface. (exasperated) Oh, man. You guys are no fun at all. (Steve answers his cellphone at HQ) Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Danny, what's up? (Cut to Danny outside on his lanai) Danny Williams: Okay, uh, in ten minutes, you are gonna call me and tell me there's a very urgent situation that needs my immediate attention, and you need me in the office right away, okay? Can you do that, please? (Scene cuts back and forth between Danny at home and Steve at the office) Steve McGarrett: I'm sorry. You want me to lie so you can ditch your mom? Danny Williams: Yes, I do, okay? This divorce thing's got my head spinning, and, uh, (looks to see if his mom is around) I just need some time. I need some time alone, okay? Steve McGarrett: So why don't you just tell her that, Danny? Danny Williams: Well, because if I tell her I need some time alone, she'll say, "Me, too. Let's go together." That's the way she is. Can you just please do this for me, please? Steve McGarrett: Okay, fine, but next Side Street is on you. Danny Williams: Really? 'Cause it's always on me. Steve McGarrett: Okay, well, you just owe me one then. Danny Williams: What is it with you? Everything is so mercenary. You can't just do a friend a solid? (Steve shown just holding his cellphone out away from his ear as Danny continues ranting) You can't do that out of the kindness of your heart? (back to Danny house) Clara Williams: (overheard from inside the house) Daniel, the fancy lunch you made is getting cold. Danny Williams: I have to go. Please just say yes? (Steve us standing there smuggly, enjoying this at HQ - smiling) Steve McGarrett: Okay. Danny Williams: Thank you. Ten minutes. (Steve with a great big cheesy smile for yanking Danny's chain hangs up) Danny Williams: My mother is definitely serious about this divorce thing. Steve McGarrett: Okay. She's serious today. Danny, give her a couple days to think about it, you know, let it sink in Danny Williams: I'm telling you, okay, she has made up her mind. My mother is singing in my kitchen. She's singing "I Saw the Sign." You know that song, "I Saw the Sign"? Steve McGarrett: I don't know the song. Danny Williams: Okay, well, let me explain the song to you, okay? It goes like this. "I saw the sign. Steve McGarrett: Mm-hmm. Danny Williams: "It opened up my mind. Steve McGarrett: Hmm. Danny Williams: And now I am happy living without you." You know the one? Steve McGarrett: Sing me a couple bars. Just the first couple.. Danny Williams: You sing me a couple bars. Do me favor. You gonna bust my chops right now? I'm trying.. Steve McGarrett: Look, I don't get it, all right? It's a song. Danny Williams: It's a song. Steve McGarrett: It's just a song. Danny Williams: It's a song that is about being happy and moving on in life. Steve McGarrett: The horror. Danny Williams: Look, it's not just the song. She's saying some very disturbing things. She's talking about "me time," right? Third act of her life. It's all very unsettling to hear from your mother, trust me. Steve McGarrett: Next thing, she'll be dating. Danny Williams: Why would you say that to me? Steve McGarrett: Well, because it's a natural Danny Williams: Why would you say? Steve McGarrett: You were getting there. Danny Williams: I was not getting there. I would never get there. This is my mother we're talking about. Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Who, Danny, if we're being honest, happens to be a beautiful woman. Danny Williams: Whoa! Hey! Steve McGarrett: What, she not gonna date again? Danny Williams: Oh! Enough! That's it! No more talking about it, okay? Steve McGarrett: Fine, okay. Danny Williams: I should have my head examined for coming here asking you advice in the first place. Your mother, she couldn't even get divorced like a normal human being. (hitting below the belt) She had to pretend she was dead Steve McGarrett: Hey! Danny Williams: to get away from your father! Steve McGarrett: Hey! Danny Williams: What? Steve McGarrett: Take it easy. I'm supportive of my mother, okay? When.. she lets me. Danny Williams: Uh-huh. That's, uh, just the slightest bit of revisionist history. Steve McGarrett: Excuse me? Danny Williams: Well, I was there when you brought her home from Japan, and, uh, you wouldn't even look at her in the face and you wouldn't call her "Mom". Steve McGarrett: Yeah, because Doris and I had some issues, okay, when she got back from Japan after 20 years. And then what happened? I was supportive. (seriously) Your mom needs you, Danny. Just be there for her. Lou Grover: (referring to the reporter and his PTSD) And he's bringing it all right back to my front door, and I'm gonna have to deal with this all over again. All the guilt. All the questions. (Steve is clearly affected by what Lou has said) Steve McGarrett: (breaths deep, clears his throat) You've got my full support. All right? Lou Grover: I really appreciate that, man. That's why I come down here to talk to you. I know you got things you're keeping inside and you gotta get these things off your chest, or I swear, they're gonna press the air right out of you. And then you're gonna end up just like m... (Steve exhales deeply with too much knowledge and understanding in his eyes) Lou Grover: You know what I'm trying to say, right? Steve McGarrett: (quietly) Yeah. Steve McGarrett: Listen, I know what happened in Chicago, all right? And your facts may be right. But you're.. you're way off base about Captain Grover. He's a good man, and he's a great cop. Shawn Hutten: Who made the wrong call and got a little boy killed. I'm.. I'm surprised by your support for him, Commander. One of the first things that Grover did when he rode into town was file a grievance against you. Steve McGarrett: Which was withdrawn. Shawn Hutten: So, what? You, you owe him a favor, now? Steve McGarrett: No, that's not how it works. Shawn Hutten: Why are you defending him?! I don't get you. Steve McGarrett: You don't get me. NO, you don't get me. (accusingly and angrily) You non-operators, you sit on the sidelines and you judge us in the field. You have no idea what it's like! The hard decisions we have to make every day going down range, and the consequences that we have to live with forever. Shawn Hutten: Are you speaking for Captain Grover, or are you speaking for yourself? Steve McGarrett: I'm speaking for anyone who's ever had to do this job. Trivia * Despite being credited Michelle Borth do not appear. * Melanie Griffith first appears in this episode. * Daryl Hannah makes another guest appearance in this episode. Continuity Break * When Danny and Steve are standing outside waiting to pick up Danny's parents at the airport, the shot opens with Danny standing in bright sunlight; enough that he is shading his eyes as he looks for them. However right after that, when Danny is explaining to Steve that he is not nervous, they are both in the shade. |- |Cherie Tranton |Daryl Hannah |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Shawn Hutten |Ethan Embry |A man who appears in the episode. |- |George Moku |Eugene Cordero |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Akoni Sakata |Duke Kimhan |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Inoa Sakata |Jennifer Say Gan |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Jimmy Chan |Bayani Ison |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Gerard Burns |Michael Green |The Killer Video Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 4 (2010)